kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
G-Dragon
| birth_place = Yongsan-gu, Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Rapper, singer-songwriter, producer | years = 2001–present | height = 177 cm | weight = 58 kg | blood = A | agency = YG Entertainment | associated = BIGBANG GD&TOP GD X TAEYANG YG Family }} G-Dragon (지드래곤) is a South Korean rapper, singer-songwriter and producer under YG Entertainment. He is a member of the boy group BIGBANG and its sub-units GD&TOP and GD X TAEYANG. He made his solo debut on August 18, 2009 with the album Heartbreaker. Early life G-Dragon was born in Seoul, South Korea on August 18, 1988. At the age of 7, he debuted in a kids group called 'Little Roora'. After the group's disbandment, he joined SM Entertainment as a trainee when he was 8 but left for YG Entertainment 4 years later. Career G-Dragon debuted with BIGBANG in 2006 as BIGBANG's leader because he had the longest training period along with Taeyang. His solo career began in 2009 when he released his first album Heartbreaker. He then continued releasing other single albums, such as 'One of a Kind' (2012), 'Coup D'Etat' (2013) and 'Kwon Ji Yong' (2017). He formed duos with both Taeyang and T.O.P. Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Heartbreaker (2009) * Coup D'Etat (2013) Mini albums * One of a Kind (2012) * Kwon Ji Yong (2017) Live albums * Shine A Light (2010) * 2013 G-Dragon World Tour Live CD: One Of A Kind in Seoul (2013) * 2013 G-Dragon 1st World Tour 'One Of A Kind' The Final (2013) Digital singles * "Look Only At Me Part.2" (2008) * "That XX" (2012) * "MichiGO" (2013) Features * Perry - "Storm" (with Masta Wu) (2001) * Wheesung - "Magic Eye" (2002) * Se7en - "Intro" (with Perry) (2003) * Se7en - "Can You Feel Me" (2006) * Park Bom - "Anystar" (with Gummy) * Lexy - "Super Fly" (with T.O.P and Taeyang) (2007) * Kim Jo-han - "So in Love Pt.2" (2007) * Gummy - "Intro – Work it Now" (2008) * Uhm Jung-hwa - "Party" (2008) * Uhm Jung-hwa - "D.I.S.C.O Pt.2" (2008) * YMGA - "What" (feat. YG Family, DJ Wreckx and CL) (2008) * Seungri - "Strong Baby" (2009) * Taeyang - "I Need A Girl" (2010) * Seungri - "Open the Window" (2011) * PSY - "Blue Frog" (2012) * Seungri - "Let's Talk About Love" (with Taeyang) (2011) * Taeyang - "Stay With Me" (2014) * Zion.T - "Complex" (2017) * IU - "Palette" (2017) * PSY - "Fact Assault'" (2017) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Coup D'Etat + One Of A Kind & Heartbreaker (2014) Live albums * G-Dragon 2017 World Tour "Act III, M.O.T.T.E" in Japan (2018) Features * W-inds - "Rain is Fallin" (2009) 'English' Features * Pixie Lott - "Dancing on My Own" (with T.O.P) (2012) * Major Lazer - "Bubble Butt" (with Bruno Mars, T.O.P, Tyga & Mystic) (2013) * Skrillex - "Dirty Vibe" (with Diplo and CL) (2014) * Baauer - "Temple" (with M.I.A.) (2016) Trivia *He is the third oldest and the third youngest member in the band BIGBANG. *G-Dragon has a sister named Kwon Dami. *G-Dragon and Taeyang were originally planned to debut as a duo named 'GDYB' but the plan changed and 3 more members were added to make BIGBANG. *His favorite colors are black and red. *His favorite food is 'ganjang gaejang' which is crab preserved in soy sauce. *He is very shy and modest in real life, despite his strong and charismatic image on stage. *G-Dragon has a lot of tattoos including one (Inhale Exhale) that helped him grounding his anxiety in the past when he suffered from it. *He is called the Iguana Idol because he changed his hair color multiple times since his debut. *His lucky number is the number 8 because his year, month and day of birth all have 8 in them. Official links * Webpage * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Youtube es:G-Dragon ru:G-Dragon pl:G-Dragon Category:Rappers Category:Male rappers Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:Producers Category:BIGBANG Category:2010 debuts Category:YG Entertainment Category:G-Dragon